


Master..?!

by NomiNolinasiNNs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/M, Maulsoka, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, No Jedi, Prompt Fic, Rescue, Sith Master & Apprentice Relationship(s), The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiNolinasiNNs/pseuds/NomiNolinasiNNs
Summary: SW universe AU where Maul and Ahsoka were hunting the Inquisitors together and got into a trap set by Imperial forces. They almost made it out, when the accident occurred...[Written on a discord prompt “Ahsoka calls Maul Master for the first time”]
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Maulsoka Fanfic Writers (Discord)





	Master..?!

They almost made it to the shuttle when a trooper with a blaster at ready jumped out of the bush on them.  
  


Ahsoka reacted instantly. Her saber was on in a split of a second but when it had cut the air, the blast had already punched a hole in Maul’s chest. He roared and managed to Force-choke the bastard before collapsing.

Ahsoka dragged the half-conscious zabrak on board and hit the ramp shut. She fell on her knees, bending over Maul, her body hot and vivid, her breast rising up and down with each breath.  
  
He is lying beneath her, on the cold floor, his body cooling down and limp. His heartbeats are wearing off with every breath and blood draining out of his vessels.

“Tell me, Ahsoka, do you regret joining me?” He hisses, squinting in pain. 

The wound is awful. The blast hit him close to his hearts. Every breath he takes hurts immensely. He is nearly fainting due to pain, but Ahsoka’s eyes anchor him to reality. 

“Quiet. I am going to rescue you!” Ahsoka mutters. 

She does everything to keep sane and calm, to not succumb to panic. But she fails. Her hands tremble as she puts them on his blood-smeared chest. She is determined to save him, but she doubts…  
 _“ **Doubt will only lead to failure** ”_, she recalls Maul’s wisdom. He discouraged doubt in any form. He taught her to believe in herself, in their combined strength, and in their goals.

“No, Tano. This shall be my end. I had been born and reborn. There is no _third_ chance.”

“So was I. And I believe we have not exhausted our chances yet,” she retorts.

“I don’t deserve it. Let me go…”

“Stop babbling! I need to focus,” Ahsoka squeezes out, suppressing tears.

She realized it all too well that Maul can _actually_ die, just like this, on her hands… And that she can't let him go, her ally and teacher, who taught her so much about the Galactic underworld, the Force, the Dark Side, and about **herself**.

Maul's vision blurs. He can no longer see Ahsoka’s eyes. But he can still hear, so he asks:

“Tell me something _nice_ , Ahsoka…”

Ahsoka hesitates.   
Since they started cooperating, Maul always inquired of her (jokingly) to call him _**Master**_. He would say, “Be _nice_ , apprentice, address your superior properly!” But Ahsoka never did. She showed him off and called him _**Disaster**_ instead. But surely he deserved to be called as he wanted for all he had taught her. She knows he’d like it. She knows it might be _now or never_ … But her tongue and the rest of the body are petrified - blood keeps gushing from his wound, moistening her hands and his tunic.

She is seeing Maul closing his eyes. Another wave of panic rushes over her, but she keeps her focus on the healing process.

“Maul… Please… Hold on,” she is mumbling in a low broken voice, “I still need to learn how to talk dirty and joke eerily. And how to do the seventh form… I won’t break through without you… I need you. I need my Master. So please, live!”

Maul stops breathing.  
  
Ahsoka is breathless the next second - she suspects the worst.

_Is this it?  
He is dead?!  
Have I failed?!_

Tears fill her eyes and she blinks them down. They fall on his chest, which begins to deflate gradually. She keeps pushing and bending the Force to her will. She has to heal him. She cries and yells soundlessly:

_He HAS to live! I NEED him! I NEED his guidance!  
FORCE! Please, bring him back to me!_

“Master..?!” she calls but no answer comes.

She doesn’t believe he is gone and pours everything she has in her mind and soul onto him:  
her longing for a friend,  
her wish to learn,  
her desire to fight,  
her will to live,  
her admiration and desperation,  
her compassion…  
All her feelings for him.  
She likes his recklessness and fierce character. He has this special Dark-Sider’s charisma, which she fell for long ago. But she had never confessed it to anyone. Even herself. And now, when a threat to lose him is so real, all her restraints crush down.   
  
She leans to his lips and breathes life into his cooling body. She lets go of her prejudice and unleashes her emotions that had been held up in a cage called _the Jedi principles._ She is desperate. She fears.  
 _“ **Let fear be your ally,** ”_ she remembers Maul’s words.  
And she uses fear to fuel her. Just like he had taught her. She keeps praying to the Force, demanding him back, with her.

And the Force satisfies her plea - she feels a tiny movement of his dry lips against hers.  
  
She doesn’t believe it at first, so she clings to his mouth to feel it better.  
  
And she feels it again.  
  
He breathes in full-lungs and catches her lips with his convulsively.  
  
Ahsoka moans into his mouth in relief and keeps their lips joined.

She feels how the bleeding ceases, his muscles regain the tonus, and his breathing restores. He is becoming warm again, and shifts.   
  
He touches her cheek. Ahsoka trembles and does the same. Her hands are smeared with blood, but neither of them cares.

Suddenly, she stops and drifts apart from him for a moment - to make sure this is not a delusion.

Maul is breathing hard and staring at her in shock. He did not expect anything alike to happen. He must have been sucked into the everlasting Darkness… But he is with the **Light** instead.

## She is his light. 

Her eyes shine, despite being full of tears - they are even more beautiful this way. A smile lights up on her face. She glows with happiness, delighted to have him back.

“Kiss me, Master… I need to feel you are alive. I need you to make _me_ feel alive,” she begs and his eyes widen more with every word.

Maul also thinks that this must be some deadly delirium until~

~she joins their lips again.

  
  
This time it is deliberate. Desperate. And passionate. It is not a vitalizing or soothing kiss. It is a kiss to prove her loyalty and show her **true** feelings… And she goes for it like there is no tomorrow.

Maul answers her without thinking. He is not able to think rationally when she is on him like this…  
When she calls him the way he wants her to,  
when she is proving that she is only his,  
when he finally feels her loyalty,  
when he senses her full acceptance and confidence…  
He also detects some fear inside her, but she had finally gotten a grip on it, just like he'd taught her.  
She is a good apprentice.  
And he will be _the best Master_ for her.

He bites and suckles her lips furiously. He had never done this before. He doesn’t know when to break, breathe, or when to give in. They kiss like they sparr - fiercely and mercilessly. They throw everything they have in stock onto each other and take whatever is there to take.

Ahsoka straddles him and clasps her fists on his blood-soaked tunic. Maul grabs her hips and holds her firmly. He squeezes and kneads her body, his clawy nails poking her skin. His hands send shivers over her body and she suddenly feels hot… and lustful. Unprecedented.  
  
She is instantly ashamed of herself. She halts, breaks the kiss, and covers her face with palms.

“Ah, Master… I think I am going mad…”

“No, my dear apprentice,” he takes her wrists and uncovers her face, "This is your _true_ self. Don’t hold back. Give it all to me… Don’t hesitate nor stop. Actually, I insist you never stop doing what you’re doing,” he states seriously.

“That is..?”

“Calling me **Master** and saving my wrecked life.”  
  
  



End file.
